Electronic devices equipped with touchscreens have become increasingly popular. These devices typically provide mechanisms for performing various actions with respect to content being displayed at the device using various gestures. However, usually a user is not able to confirm whether a selection has actually been correctly received at the device, and/or when the task is completed.